Big Time Baby
by gotdemmovelikeschmidt
Summary: A girl that Kendall met in Florida comes to the Palm Woods with her bestfriend with some news! what news? oh, that she's pregnant and guess what? its kendall's! KendallxOC JamesxOC
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys, this is my first btr storyy! its mostly about kendall but james will be kinda major in it too! **

**disclaimor- dont own btr!**

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

It was an average day at the Palm Woods for Big Time Rush. James and Carlos were showing off in the pool, trying to pick up some girls, while the boy group's leader, Kendall Knight sat in a lounge chair, laughing. And Logan, well he was probably off somewhere reading a book.

"CARLOS! Not the hair!" James Diamond yelled to his friend, who was currently attempting to give him a noogie.

Carlos laughed, and retreated, "I will get you someday, man."

Kendall laughed then stopped as he saw Mr. Bitters enter. He seemed to be giving a tour to some newcomers. James saw that there was two girls behind Bitters and jumped out of the pool, trying to impress the girls with his washboard abs.

The girl on the right, was a fairly short thin girl with a bright violet red hair that made her stand out while her friend on the left, was a tall, extremely thin girl with dark brown hair and tan skin. The older guy with them had the same dark brown hair, well with some grays peeking through, and tan skin as the model girl. James knew one would be his girl fairly soon and chuckled to himself.

"Why don't you girls stay down here by the pool?" The man asked, and both girls just nodded before giggling and walking off.

James winked at Kendall and strutted towards the girls, "Hello ladies, I'm James Diamond and which one of you would like to feel these abs?" He finished and showed his abs.

Both girls giggled, before the red head said, "Is that Kendall Knight?" James nodded, disappointed.

_Of course, she wants him. _James thought to himself and watched the girl walk away.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, but please just call me Bella." The girl smiled, flashing perfect white teeth in his direction.

"Pleasure to meet you, my dear." James took her hand and was about to kiss her hand, but Carlos came trotting over.

"Hi, I'm Carlos and you're hot." The girl laughed and shook her head, looking over in Kendall and the red haired girl's direction, then got a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" James asked, shocked by the girl's sudden distraction.

"I shouldn't say anything but soon enough everyone will know, you see my friend, Rose, over there well she's pregnant and I don't think she knows who the father is. I don't want her getting involved with some random guy." James and Carlos were a t loss for words.

XXX  
>Kendall smiled as the familiar face approached him, Rose Rae Hunt, the girl that's been on his mind since he met her in Florida.<p>

"Rose, is that you?" He asked , knowing perfectly well it was her.

"Of course it is." She smiled brightly and hugged Kendall. Kendall loved the way she smelt like roses when he hugged her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well it's complicated really but mostly because my best friend, Bella, who I'm currently living with, just got a modeling job out here. So here I am." She didn't exactly want to tell him that she was pregnant yet. Even if her one night with Kendall was the best of her life, she regretted it.

She met Kendall during the hardest times of her life, her boyfriend of 3 years since they were 14 had cheated on her with someone she use to call her friend, and her grandmother whom she was very close to, had passed away right after. She was depressed and frankly, so was he after Jo had left. So when Big Time Rush was in Florida, they had gone to the mall and Kendall wandered off on his own, met Rose and spent the night with her.

She felt something with Kendall that she had never felt before. Fireworks went off inside her, whenever he smiled. But she was seventeen, she should've been more careful.

"Well now that we can actually be together, we'll have time to go over the complicated stuff." Her face lit up when he said be together, she didn't think Kendall would actually want to be with her.

"I'm so happy that I can be with you all the time." His green eyes lit up when he realized that she wanted to be with him.

James, Carlos, and Bella sat a table, watching their every move, nervous for the sake of their best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kendall and Rose decided to go up to Kendall's apartment. Kendall needed to know the complicated part but she was nervous to tell him.

"Okay, so no matter what it is, I want you to tell me the truth okay?" Kendall's green eyes bore into her chocolate eyes.

She sighed a bit but began, "Well a few weeks after you left, I started feeling sick all the time in the morning, and got worried. So Bella thought going to my parents for help was a good idea, so we went to my mom. She shook it off but it kept happening plus I was late for my period, which has never happened to me before. Then Bella bought me a pregnancy test and you see it came back positive. When I told my parents, they kicked me out so I went to live with Bella and her dad. I told them I had no idea who the father is but honestly, it's you." She rushed a bit at the end and looked away.

Kendall took her hands and looked into her eyes, "Well we're having a baby, huh? At least, I'm the father! ," Kendall stood up, "Alright, let's go get some frozen yogurt!"

Rose was shocked; she couldn't believe he took the news so well. Kendall was strong, she knew that but really, what else did she know about the guy? Frozen yogurt did sound pretty good to her.

XXX

After James, Carlos and Bella had filled Logan in on Kendall and Rose, he shook his head. He said, "Let them be, they need someone."

"But what if the baby daddy shows up and tries to hurt Kendall?" Carlos questioned.

"She said she doesn't know who he is so why would he randomly show up? You guys are completely overreacting, besides Kendall can take care of himself."

"I guess." James mumbled. Carlos and he didn't want to sound like jerks but they were worried about Kendall, but as usual they figured Logan was right.

"I'm just so scared for Rosie." Bella whispered, speaking for the first time. James put a comforting arm around her. Carlos glared, with envy in his eyes.

"You have us guys to help now. Together, we are going to get through this pregnancy thing." James flashing his winning smile that the ladies couldn't resist.

Bella sighed, "I know but I still worry about Rose. There's a lot that could go wrong and I don't want to see that happen to her." She had just given away her darkest secret to three boys, she barely knew.

"Don't worry about that now. She's not even at the point where she is showing yet. We'll think about things like that when the time comes." Logan finished, hoping to calm the girl.

"Alright, that's enough hard talk; want to catch a movie, Bella?" James asked, flirtatiously. Bella wiped a few tears that had slipped out and nodded gently. James took her hand and led her away from Carlos and Logan.

"This is crazy, isn't it?" Carlos said, leaning back into his chair. Logan nodded, stiffly. "What is it, dude?

"I just want to meet this girl, what if she's some sort of whore? Kendall doesn't need to get his heartbroken."

"Remember what you said, Kendall can take care of himself."

XXX

Kendall and Rose walked out of the frozen yogurt shop, hand and hand, laughing. They had learned so much more about each other during their time together. They had spent nearly three hours together.

Rose learned about Kendall's passion for hockey and Kendall learned that Rose use to be a cheerleader and played field hockey. Kendall revealed his trouble with dance and Rose admitted she was terrible at every instrument, she tried but they never seemed to work out.

They were both so happy in that time. The happiest they had been in a very long time. Nothing was said about the baby but there was still 7 months for that.

Kendall thought of what was going on back at the Palm Woods since the boys and Bella were there together. He knew Carlos had a huge crush on her and that James just wanted to play around, the normal. Kendall hoped Bella liked Carlos, not his other best friend. James would only break her heart in the end.

Rose thought of the Palm Woods, too. She wondered if James made a move on Bella yet, she knew her friend had a thing for him for a while. But from the way Carlos looked at her, she figured it could be interesting. She learned that James was a played but hoped for Bella's sake, maybe he would change.

"This has been one of the best days that I've had in forever." Rose said, quietly and leaned her head against Kendall's muscular arm.

Kendall smiled, "I know, but there will be many more to come my dear." He leaned down and kissed her head, gently causing her to blush. Her blush almost matched the color of the tiny girl's hair.

As the approached the Palm Woods, they saw their friends, James and Bella walking in their direction.

"Hey Kendall!" James shouted, spotting his friend.

"Hey man." Kendall replied, coolly, "What's up?" Rose simply waved to the duo.

"Just taking Bella to the movies." James replied with a waggle of his eye brows. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Oh, James, this is Rose Hunt. Rose, this is James Diamond." They both smiled and said their hellos.

"We better get going, come on James." Bella urged, winking at her friend.

"Oh yeah, well see you later, guys." James and Bella walked past them before Kendall started walking again.

"They're cute together, don't you think?" Rose asked, checking out the lobby of the Palm Woods.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kendall shrugged and sat down of the lobby's many couches.

"James seems nice." Rose smiled.

"Wait until you see that four of us together." Kendall winked.

Rose knew how crazy the four boys were, just from the concert. She couldn't wait to meet Logan and Carlos but apparently that would have to wait because just then Bella's dad, Mark Martinez, came down and told her to come upstairs.

"Bye, Kendall." She smiled and kissed his cheek. She got onto the elevator before Kendall even got the chance to speak.


End file.
